La banca de la plaza
by AFAFA
Summary: Bella es una abogada seria, con una vida bastante rutinaria y aburrida, pero un dia conoce a una persona en su lugar preferido Que puede darle a su vida un giro de 180 grados ... Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

Aqui una historia... ocurrencias qe llegan de repente xD ojala les guste (: Dejen comentarios porfaa :D ñ.ñ

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"!Isabella!, ya basta, ¡Liberate mujer! No puedes pasar así el resto de tu vida!".

Dios mio, ¿Por qué la gente insistia tanto? Ellos no logran comprenderme y eso ya me estaba hartando.

Bella: Dios! ¿Y que si asi fuera? Soy feliz asi, ya dejame.- Le dije a Ángela, mi mejor amiga. Ella, y su querido novio, Ben, no paraban de insistirme que saliera de mi rutina diaria. ¿Pero a ellos que les importaba? Yo ya estaba bastante bien con mi vida y no necesitaba que nadie me diga como tengo que hacerla.

Áng: No, no eres feliz. No estás ni pizca de serlo. ¡Si no fuera por mi y por Ben estarías aún más amargada!

Bella: Oh, creeme. Creo que un dia sin sus quejas me harían bastantes más feliz.

Áng rodó los ojos.

Áng: Sabes que lo hacemos por tu bien.

Bella: Ángela, enserio. No quiero hablar de esto… por milesima vez.

Áng: Haces lo mismo cada dia! Te levantas a las 7 en punto, ni un minuto tarde, ni un minutos antes, te tomas una ducha de 20 minutos exactos, desayunas siempre lo mismo, tostadas y un café…- decía haciendo un gesto desesperado con las manos mientras yo mantenía los ojos en blanco impaciente, ya que me estaba retrasando para mi paseo diario.- Vas al trabajo y, los pocos días en que almuerzas, vas siempre al mismo lugar, y para que mencionar que totalmente sola, ya que NO SOCIABILIZAS!.- termino casi chillando.

Bella: Áng, conozco bastante bien mi vida, no necesito que me la repitas…

Áng: Por las tardes vuelves al trabajo.- Dijo ignorándome.- y…. si,.- Dijo mirando su reloj.- debo estar retrasando tu habituado paseo a la plaza a leer un rato o algo por el estilo, ¿No?

Suspiré.

Bella: Bien, si lo sabes taaaan bien, ¿Por qué no terminas con esto rápido para poder irme tranquila?

Áng: ¡No! Te prohibo rotundamente que vayas a esa plaza.

Bella: Iré quieras o no, me gusta.

Ella harta, miró a la ventana. Lo que hizo que en su rostro se alumbrara una gran sonrisa.

Áng: Oh, y dime… ¿Sigues pensando ir a la plaza?.

Fruncí el seño confundida por la pregunta… ¿Qué acababa de decirle?

Bella: Pues, claro.

Áng: Hmmm… ¿Y piensas salir con esta lluvia?.- Dijo mirando como si nada por la ventana.

¿Lluvia? ¿Qué lluvia? ¿EN QUE MOMENTO HABÍA EMPEZADO A LLOVER?

No recordaba haberlo visto, ni si quiera oírlo. Me acerqué a la ventana sorprendida y confirmé lo que mi amiga acababa de decir.

Bella: Bueno…. Para algo tengo mi paraguas, ¿No?

Áng: Oh, ¿te refieres al paraguas que vendí en la venta de garage el fin de semana pasada?

Bella: ¿QUE TU QUE?

Áng: Bueno, como nunca lo ocupabas, pensé que habría gente a la que le serviria más.- Dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Bella: Por su puesto que lo ocupaba!

Áng: ¿Enserio? .- Preguntó inocentemente.- Bueno, perdóname, de todos modos ya esta hecho, dudo que puedas ir a la palza ahora.

Le lanzé una mirada envenenada. No podría ir al parque.

Esa era la parte que más me gustaba del día, la plaza.

Me era demasiado agradable sentarme tranquilamente al aire fresco, observando caminar a la gente imaginando miles de cosas sobre ellos, o a simplemente mirar su actitud, sus acciones, o a mi alrededor. Las aves que se acercaban de repente, los sonidos de la ciudad, todo. Me encantaba, era tan relajante. Y a veces incluso me llevaba uno que otro libro lo que se me hacía volar el tiempo.

Era mi momento de relajación, mi momento para mi, sin que nadie me ande molestando con estupideces como "sale un rato, Isabella" o " dejas esas estupideces y diviertete" o cualquier estupidez que se les ocurría.

Resiganada, respiré profundo y me di media vuelta.

Áng: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Bella: A mi departamento.- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.- Que no vaya al parque no significa que tenga que salir o cualquier tontería.

Áng: Primero, salir no es ninguna tontería, y segundo, ¡Es una oportunidad perfecta para divertirte! Salir de la rutina, ya sabes. No le hace mal a nadie. Además no tienes nada más que hacer.

Bella: Claro que si, tengo bastantes libros para leer que me atraen bastante más que tus salidas, además, también tengo trabajo y necesito pensar en algún modo de ganar el caso.

Áng: No tienes ningún caso importante…

Bella: Claro que si, para tu información mi clienta fue estafada en una tienda, y no dejaré que esos tipos la engañen como si nada. Asi que, adiós.

Dije dandome vuelta para salir de mi oficina, que era donde Ángela me había ido a interrumpir en mi hora de salida.

Lo único que escuché al salir fue algo parecido a un " Aiiiiish!" Pero a mi me daba igual. Estaba algo resentida por no poder ir a mi parque favorito, por lo que lo único que quería era llegar a mi apartamento y encerrarme en mi cuarto con mis libros, y talvez de la nada me llegue una idea… quien sabe, no sería la primera vez que me pasaría.

Me dirigí a la salida, y el portero me sonrió, pero yo solo lo miré. Lo se, fue algo mal educado y nada agradable de mi parte, pero cuando estaba de mal humor no me molestaba en fingir no estarlo.

Iba caminando y fui en busca de un taxi, ya que no había venido en mi auto hoy por que en la mañana había un resplandeciente sol que me había dado falsas esperanzas de un hermoso día. El punto, es que me vine a pie, lo que un pésima opción ya que la gente estaba como loca buscando taxi y dudaba que yo pudiera encontrarlo.

Esperé por uno unos cuantos minutos, pero la espera y la lluvia solo lograban amargarme más de lo que ya estaba, asi que me resigné por ir a pie para lleguar a ducharme y relajarme.

Iba caminando cuando pasé al frente de mi querido parque. Y me quede mirando algo triste la banca en la que siempre me sentaba.

Estaba algo vieja y un poco rota, por la cantidad de años que llevaba ahí, pero a mi me gustaba. Para mi era la más cómoda de todas, aparte de que sentada allí podía ver casi al 100% cada parte del parque sin molestias.

Podía sonar algo tonto, ¿Preferencias de bancas en un parque? Pff…

Pero para mi, era diferente, me era una costumbre y mi lugar favorito, asi que a quien no lo gustase, me daba exacatamente lo mismo.

Volteé la mirada y seguí caminando hasta lleguar a mi departamento.

Toda empapada por la lluvia, me metí al ascensor y presioné el botón de mi piso.

Mientras este subía, me miré al espejo. Estaba horrible, peor que nunca.

Mi pelo empapado me hacía ver aún más palida de lo que ya era dandome un aire tosco y aburrido. Hize una mueca y lo ignoré. ¿A mi que me daba? No era que me importase mucho mi apariencia, tampoco es que fuera totalmente desarreglada cuando salga, pero no era de esas típicas personas que se preocupan de que cada detalle este perfecto.

Llegué a mi piso y entré a mi departamento aliviada.

Dejé mi bolso y la chaqueta colgadas para rapidamente desnudarme y dirigirme a la ducha, calmando mi estado de ánimo.

Me quedé un poco más rato del debido en esta, dejando el agua correr por mi espalda y todo mi cuerpo, pensando en todo… y en nada.

Pensé un momento en mi conversación con Ángela. Ella y Ben llevaban animándome a salir hace años, y como siempre, me había negado.

Me decían que era joven, que a los 25 podía hacer bastante más cosas entretenidas de las que hacía, y que parecía de 38 en mi manera de actuar.

Debo admitirlo, tal vez me moleste un poco que me aumentaran 13 años, pero en el fondo sabían que lo utilizaban como táctica para converncerme, cosa que no les funcionaría y no lo entendían.

Lo siguiente que pensé, era que debía urgentemente comprarme un paraguas. No dejaría que la lluvia arruinase otro de mis días.

Estaba en eso cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Apresurada salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla para contestar.

_Bella: ¿Aló?_

_X: ¡Isabella! ¿Cómo estás?_

_Bella: ¿Mike?_

_Mike: si, Bella, lamento molestarte. Pero es que necesitaba avisarte que la tienda no esta haciendo un nuevo trato._

_Bella: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Mike: Bueno, ellos nos ofrecen 7 millones y que terminemos con esto._

_Bufé, ¿Qué se creían?_

_Bella: ¿Es enserio? ¿Y lo duda siquiera? ¡No aceptaremos 7 millones por una estafa de un vehículo de 13! Es casi la mitad, no acepto el trato._

_Mike: Bueno, Bella, considera las preferencias que tienen ellos, es probable que si no aceptamos después nos recibamos nada._

_Bella: ¿No crees en mi?_

_Mike: No, claro que si, prosupuesto.- respondió algo nervioso.- Es solo que… bueno…_

_Bella: No, ya dije que no y no se queda.- Le dije interrumpiendolo. Estaba apunto de colgarle cuando habló._

_Mike: Bueno, tal vez sea mejor conversarlo. ¿Qué te parece una cena, eh? Podríamos conversar del caso… tal vez de otras cosas…- Dijo bajando la voz de a poco._

_Suspiré en mi yo interno. Mike, mi jefe, me había invitado chorrocientas mil veces a citas, y siempre encontraba excusas o algo solo para salvar mi empleo._

_Aun que la verdad, el no parecía mi jefe, me hacía caso en casi todas mis decisiones. Sonaba aprovechador, pero no era mi culpa que el fuera tan fácil de convencer._

_Bella: La verdad, Mike. Ya tengo planes, otro día talvez.- Dije pensando totalmente lo contrario._

_Mike: Bueno, entonces les diré que no. ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

_Bella: Claro.-Dije cortándole. Aun que era algo obio, yo trabaja con el, duuh! _

La verdad era que Mike era un tanto insoportable, siempre andaba pegado a mi en todo lugar, mucha gente lo había malinterpretado, pero a mi me daba igual o que la gente pensara, yo hiba allí a trabajar, no a estar pendiente de lo que la gente chismoseaba.

Fui a mi habitación y me vestí con mi pijama, me sequé el pelo, y tomé uno de mis libros preferidos para tirarme a mi cama a leerlo.

Pero justo cuando me detenía a abrir la página, unos golpes sonaron en mi puerta.

X: Isabella! Abre ahora mismo!

Un momento… esa voz… ¿Qué hacia aquí?!

Cerré el libro, enojada por la interrupción, y me dirigí a la puerta abriéndola con rudeza.

X: ¡Sorpresa!.- Gritaron ambos. ¡Dios, no! Pensé mirando a Ángela y Ben en mi puerta.

Bella: Nononono, porfavor NO! No pienso dejarlos pasar.

Ángela: No tienes por que, lo haremos a la fuerza.- Dijo entrando de un empujón.

Entonces solté el suspiro más grande que haya lanzado en mi vida.

Ben: Wow, yo también te quiero.- Dijo Ben mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá.

Bella: Aver, nono. Ustedes dos, estorbos, fuera de mi casa!

Ángela: Nop!, No pensamos irnos de aquí. Vinimos de aquí para sacarte, asi que… por Dios! ¿Cómo andas con pijama a esta hora? ¿Ya pensabas acostarte? ¡Son recién las 8:30!

Bella: Si, bastante buena hora para echarme a leer en cama hasta quedar dormida.- Dije como si nada dirigiéndome al frente de ellos.

Ángela mi miró incrédula y yo solo le volví a rodar los ojos. Últimamente se me estaba haciendo bastante seguido dirigirle este gesto.

Ben: Vamos, Bells. Será divertido, ¿Vienes?

Lo miré haciendo una mueca y gesto dudoso, fingiendo que lo consideraba. Me miraron con una sonrisa ezperanzados.

Bella: Mmm….- Dije acercándome más a ellos.- ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!.- Dije borrándoles la sonrisa en cosa de un segundo.

Ángela: Aver, pensemos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos con Bella? Habrán sido unos… no se… ¿8 meses? ¿Más? Oh, y creo que fue por vino su madre y la obligo… ¿No es asi?

Bella: Por favor, como si necesitaran de mi `para pasarla bien. ¿Qué tal si optan por dejarme aquí, tranquila, y salen ustedes, eh?.- Dijo fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

Ben: Claro que nos haces falta, eres nuestra amiga, queremos pasar tiempo contigo.

Bella: Bueno pues no será hoy, y probablemente no será en un bastante tiempo más. Ya les he dicho, estoy ocupada, y en estos momentos quiero leer, ¿Si? Asi que mejor levanten sus masas grasosas de mi sofá y chao.- Dije haciendoles un gesto con la mano y otra sonrisa.

Ángela: No, no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que vengas.- Dijo acomodándose más al sofa.

Bella: Como quieran, buenas noches.- Dije dirigiendome a mi pieza rapidamente y poner llave tras esto. Sonreí.

Ángela: ¡Isabella!.- Dijo golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

Bella: Rompe paga.- Adverti.

Abrí mi libro de nuevo y me acomodé, pero los chillidos y golpes de Áng no me dejaban tranquila, por lo que me puse audífonos y puse música suave de fondo para concentrarme en mi historia.

No tengo idea de si Ángela siguió insistiendo, ni de si Ben se quedo con ella toda la noche acompañandola en mi sofa. Pero me daba lo mismo, ya que yo estaba en el borde del sueño, y no bastó mucho para que quedara nuevamente rendida entre mis sábanas.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

A la siguiente mañana me desperte a las 7 como siempre, y como supuse, Ángela y Ben no estaban, por lo que debieron de terminar saliendo sin mi. Sonreí.

Apresurada para no perderme en el tiempo, me dirigí a la ducha y me demoré 20 minutos en esta. No podía darme el lujo de darme duchas más largas por que no podía perder el tiempo en esas cosas, y además por que estaba ahorrando plata para planes futuros.

No es que me fuera nada mal en el trabajo, de echo era bastante solicitada por lo que me iba bastante bien, pero yo era bastante precavida. No hacia nada sin pensar.

Después de mi desayuno me comí mis tostadas y un café y baje a por mi auto hacia el trabajo. No cometería el mismo descuido de ayer. A la vuelta tal vez pasara a comprarme un paraguas o un impermeable, algo.

Llegué y cuando estaba entrando a mi oficina inmediatamente me encontré con Mike.

Mike: ¡Isabella!.- Dijo llegando a mi lado. - ¿Cómo has estado?.- Me ofreció su mano, pero yo me limite a asentirle con la cabeza.

Bella: Bien, Mike. Gracias.

Mike: Yo también estoy bastante bien.- Dijo sin que si quiera le preguntase.- Aun que bueno, anoche no lo estaba tanto. Albergaba la esperanza de habernos visto… ¿Pero que hay de hoy? ¿Te gustaría cenar algo? Digo… hay cosas de trabajo que hablar, ¿No?

Desde que había pasado tantas veces rechazando sus invitaciones, había optado por ocupar el trabajo como excusa, pero yo hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo.

Bella: La verdad, Mike. No veo nada de que hablar.

Mike: Por supuesto que si, el caso de la señorita Margaret.

Bella: Si, en el que estoy trabajando, pero en cuanto a usted, no tengo nada que hablar.

Mike: Pero…y… ¿La oferta?

Bella: ya le he dicho ayer que no, ahora permiso me estoy atrasando.- Dije dirigiéndole una rápida mirada para dirigirme a mi oficina y cerrar la puerta tras de mi.

Dejé mis cosas en el sillón que había en esta, y me instale tras mi escritorio. Necesitaba revisar todos los documentos que mi secretaria, Carmen, me había reunido. Necesitaba buscar toda la información posible tanto como de la Srta. Margaret, como de los estafadores.

Pasé en esto la mayoría de la mañana, y la verdad no encontré cosas de bastante importancia. Todo el papel, carpetas, fotos, noticias, historiales, y todo lo que se me pudiera ocurrir ya lo había leido y eran cosas de las que yo ya estaba enterada.

No tenía mucho tiempo antes de una reunión con mi clienta y nuestros contrincantes – y lamentablemente también con Mike- en la que les haría saber de mi decisión con respecto al ofrecimiento, por lo que simplemente le pedí a Carmen que me pidiera un pollo con papafritas, del que solo comí el pollo. No tenía demasiada hambre y no acostumbraba a comer basura.

Carmen me anunció que Tracy – mi clienta – quería hablar conmigo. La hize pasar.

Tracy: Ehm… bueno, Mike me contó sobre una oferta…- me dijo timidamente. No era de esas personas muy confiadas según había actuado estos días.

Bella: Si, una bastante mala, por cierto. Pero no te preocupes, querida. La rechazaré y conseguiremos algo mejor.

Tracy: bueno,… de eso necesitaba hablarte.

Bella: ¿Qué pasa?

Tracy: Es que… bueno, no se si sea lo mejor rechazarla.

Bella: ¿Quieres aceptar una cantidad de dinero, que casi vale la mitad de lo que deberían pagarte como mínimo?

Asintió timidamente.

Tracy: Sería más que si perdieramos, ¿No?

Bella: ¿Qué te hace pensar que perderemos?

Levantó suavemente los hombros.

Tracy: Es solo que… no quiero correr riesgos.

Bella: Tracy, no te preocupes, confía en mi. Creeme que yo no hago las cosas al azar a menos de estar totalmente segura de mis decisiones, y ganaremos este caso, ¿Si? Como que me llamo Isabella Swan.- Dije intentando darle una sonrisa de seguridad.

Tracy: ¿De verda crees….? Es decir… ¿Estás segura…?

Bella: ¡Claro! Confía en mi.- Aún parecía algo dudosa, asi que intentando apartar el tema y dejándolo así proseguí.- Bueno, tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de la reunión, nos vemos alli.- Dije sonriéndole. Como odiaba tener que fingir a las clientes a veces, pero si no lo hacía, nunca te confiarían su caso.

Tracy: Claro, nos vemos.

Entonces se levantó y se marchó de mi oficina. Suspiré. Algunos clientes llegaban a colamrme la paciencia con su terquedad.

Después fue la reunión, en la que comuniqué con total confianza – intentandola pegarsela a mi clienta – que no aceptaríamos su oferta y que prefiríaseguirjuicio antes que aceptar esa pequeñez. Algo enojados se retiraron de la sala, pero a mi que me daba.

Me despedí de Tracy, y volví a mi oficina. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer hoy era pensar en modos de ganar el caso, cosa que preferí hacerlo en mi paseo diario.

Cuando ya era hora, tomé mis cosas y salí a caminar hasta llegar a mi plaza, sonreí al ver a mi banca vacía.

Me dirigí a esta tranquila como siempre, y me senté en ella observando hacia mis alrededores.

Como amaba ese lugar, definitivamente era el mejor. Vi como pasaba una familia tomada de la mano con su hija, se veían bastante felices y contentos. Había otro grupo de adolescentes que paseaban charlando y riendo bastante animadas, y también otro grupo de hombres que les silbaron, provocando sonrojos y exclamaciones de partes de ellas.

También siguió pasando gente, una señora paseando a su perro, un señor y su esposa sin si quiera hablarse o un señor vendiendo comida en un carrito.

Cosas insignificantes como estas hacían el ambiente agradable de observar, aparte del olor a dulce que habían en el aire por las palomitas y los algodones de dulce.

Después de distraerme un momento con estos pensamientos, intenté concentrarme en el caso, pensando en alguna solución. Todo lo que intentaba, los otros tenían sus tácticas para refutarlo, lo que me hacía enfurecer. Pero ya hallaría la forma.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos no me llegaba nada más que frustración por no encontrar respuesta, asi que decidí dejar el tema para cuando de verdad sintiera que tenía algún sentido pensar en tal cosa.

Saqué mi libro preferido de mi bolso, y comencé a leer tranquilamente. Así pasé la mayoria del rato, sin darme cuenta que apsaba alrededor mio ni de los sonidos. Estaba dentro de mi burbuja especial.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y no me di cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a mi lado hasta que escuché una voz.

X: ¿Entretenida?.- Preguntó una voz aterciopelada totalmente desconocida para mi.

Giré rápidamente la cabeza temiendo de quien podría ser, hasta que vi a esa persona por completo.

Debía medir alrededor de metro ochenta, con pelo cobrizo desordenado que le daba un toque especial a sus facciones casi perfectas de su rostro, unos ojos verdes que resaltaban y combinanban junto con sus pantalones sueltos de un color verde opaco, sus brazos musculosos al aire por su polera blanca y ajustada que dejaban notar bastante bien su contornado y musculoso pecho, unos labios que al formarse en una sonrisa torcida al mirarme se veían bastante bien, dando ganas de saltarle ensima de una y hacerle todo tipo de cosas sin dejarlo escapar.

Pestañeé para dejar de inspeccionarlo, fruncí el seño y volví la vista a mi libro.

X: Normalmente cuando las chicas me miran de esa forma, suelen comentar algo.

Volví de nuevo la vista hacia el, algo enojada por su comentario. Y para que decir, algo avergonzada de que se haya dado cuenta de cómo lo mire… de todos modsos, habia sido demasiado notable, ¡Bien, Isabella!

Bella: Primero, yo no te eh mirado de ninguna forma, y segundo, yo no hablo con extraños.- Dije decidida volviendo a dirigir mi mirada al libro.

X: No tiene nada de malo hacerlo, puedes llegar a conocer a alguien importante.

Bufé.

Bella: No lo creo, solo puedes llegar a conocer a un violador, un ladrón, o quizas que cosas más.

Ahora fue el quien bufó.

X: Que desconfiada, ¿Crees que soy un violador?.- me preguntó con una sonrisa engreída. Lo miré con la ceja alzada para luego volver a desviar la vista.

X: Soy Edward.- Dijo entonces. Seguí ignorándolo.- No eres muy sociable, ¿No?

Fingía estar concentrada en mi libro, pero no podía evitar escuchar todo lo que salía de su boca.

Edward: te e visto aquí constantemente, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Amigos, novio, alguna que otra aventura? No se alguna vida social, ¿No te aburres?

Hize una mueca pero seguí sin contestar.

Edward: Supongo que no – Continuó.- No creo que con esa actitud mucha gente te aguante, lo cual me hace suponer que no tienes novio, y estás sola y como no tienes nada mejor que hacer pues vienes a perder el tiempo aquí, ¿No?

Okey, eso me enfureció. ¿Quién se creía el a opinar de mi? No sabía absolutamente nada de mi, ni si quiera mi nombre, y ya se daba el derecho de hablar de mi como le daba la gana?

Sin aguantarlo me giré hacia el.

Bella: ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para hablar de mi de esa forma? ¿Y que si no tengo novio o algo por el estilo? NI si quiera me conoces, asi que conviene callarte e irte. Si te apesto tanto, vete.

Sonrió engreídamente. Que ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa.

Sacó algo de su bolsillo, un encendedor, y lo prendió.

Se echó el cigarro a la boca y tomo una bocana de esa peste. Iuug! El olor y el humo de esa cosa me apestaban.

Edward: ¿Quieres?.- Dijo ofreciéndome su cigarro.

Lo miré con cara de asco.

Bella: Por supuesto que no, no quiero matarme todavía.

Rodó los ojos.

Edward: Pareces una vieja, un cigarro no te matará. Vamos, toma.

Bella: Que no, ¿Por qué no te vas? Tienes que estar justamente aquí? Ahí bastantes mas bancas vacías que esta.

Edward: Si, pero no todas las bancas se ven tán comodas como esta, y no todas tienen una preciosura sentada en ella.- Dijo tomando otra bocanada de su cigarro para luego acomodarse más en la banca y echarme por poco sus pies ensima, cosa que los empujé sonrió nuevamente.

Cerré los ojos intentando tomar la calma, no era nada tolerante con la gente así.

Justo en ese entonces pasó otro grupo de chicas, a las que Edward les miró el trasero, les silbó y les sonrió, provocando que las chicas se viesen soprendidas, se sonrojasen y comenzaran a comentar emocionadas entre ellas, mientras Edward se reía.

Bella: Asqueroso.- Susurré.

Edward: Por favor, deberías tener un poco de gracia.

Bella: Por supuesto que tengo gracia.- Le dije ofendida.- Pero eso es asqueroso eso que haces.

Rodó los ojos.

Bella: ¿Piensas quedarte mucho rato?

Edward: ¿Piensas quedarte tu mucho rato?

Exhalé fuertemente y me paré.

Bella: Da igual.- Dije parándome y marchándome.

Edward: Nos vemos, hermosa.

Lo ignoré y segui caminando, ¡Que desagradable! Me había arruinado mi momento preferido.

Estaba de lo mejor, ¿Por qué tenía que llegar justo a sentarse allí? ¿Qué acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

Me dirigí enojada a mi auto, y para mi más que felicidad, Ángela me esperaba apoyada en este. (Notese sarcasmo)

Ángela: Ahora si no te escapas, Isabella. Vendrás conmigo quieras o no.

Bella: Ángela, no estoy de ánimo, ¿Si?

Ángela: Nunca estás de ánimo!.- Dijo exasperada.

Bella: Ángela, ya te dije. No e tenido buen dia, por favor correte y dejame entrar a mi auto.

Ángela: No.

Rodé los ojos y la empuje para entrar a mi auto.

Ángela: ¡Que bruta!

Bella: te dije que no ando de ánimos.- Dije antes de cerrar la puerta, encender el motor, y marcharme sin si quiera mirarle el rostro.

Cuando me interrumpen de la forma en que ese Edward lo había echo, me ponia verdaderamente insoportable. Lo admitía. Nunca e tenido paciencia, tolerancia ni nada de esas cosas.

Llegué a mi casa, y no tenía ganas de nada, asi que sin si quiera fijarme en la hora, me eché a mi cama y terminé de leer el capítulo que por culpa de alguien no había terminado, y finalmente, me obligué a quedarme dormida.


	3. Capitulo 3

Otro caap :D pff gente me agrega a ffs pero no comentan .___. un review porfaas ! Si ^^?

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Al siguiente día amanecí más calmada, el dormir había logrado relajarme completamente

Me tomé la ducha, me vestí, desayune y todo eso. Había tomado menos tiempo que lo común, por lo que decidí irme a pie, ya que el día estaba soleado. Y para que no me pasara lo mismo que el otro día, pasaría a comprarme un paraguas en el camino.

Extrañamente, me sentía de buen humor. No entendía por que, no había razón alguna, pero así me sentía.

Salí de casa y salude al portero, luego comenzé a caminar por las calles, que a esa hora se encontraban sencillamente despejadas.

Me dirigí a la tienda más cercana que había y me compré un paraguas negro.

Me daba un poco de lata el hecho de tener que andar un paraguas en la mano, siendo el sol que había, por lo que me apresuré un poco más en llegar a la oficina.

Camino a esta, pasó algo que hizo que mi humor se animara aún más.

De la nada me había llegado una idea perfecta para el cierre del caso, y esta vez si que no podrían ganarme. Se me formó una sonrisa en la mente y me sentía totalmente complacida de mi idea.

Cuando llegué, como siempre, llego la goma pegajosa a hablarme.

Mike: Isabella.- Dijo llegando a saludarme.

Isabella: Mike.- Dije continuando camino a mi oficina.

Mike: ¿Qué tal estás?

Isabella: Como siempre…

Mike: Ah, que bueno, que bueno… y dime, ¿Qué tal vas en el caso? Se me ocurre que podríamos almorzar hoy para discutir alguna idea que se nos venga, ya sabes…

Bella: Pues.. no, Mike. La verdad, es que ya tengo una excelente idea, no hace falta, pero gracias.- Dije intentando sonar lo más cordialmente posible.

Se vió un poco sorprendido pero lo ignoré, estabamos al frente de mi oficina, y le habría cortado si no hubiera empezado a hablar, y hablar, y hablaaaaar….

Mike: ¿Enserio? Oh, bueno, eso esta bastante bien, ¿Sabes? Se nota que eres una excelente abogada, no sabes cuanto tiempo estuve yo intentando encontrar una solucion, jeje, pero al parecer no soy lo bastante bueno como tu… pero hey, me gustaria saber la idea, por lo que lo del almuerzo podria seguir en pie, ya sabe, para comentar tu idea y asi talvez se me ocurra algo para mejorarla, no se, sabes que me gusta enterarme de las cosas asi que, podría ir bastante bien, además podriamos pasar un buen momento, ya que tu y yo almorzamos solos comúnmente podríamos…- Rodé los ojos, no quería que Mike arruinaba el perfecto estado de animo en el que habia amanecido hoy.

Al parecer Carmen se dio cuenta de mi gesto, por lo que decidió interrumpir.

Carmen: Eh… Sr, Mike.- Dijo llamando su atención.- Creo que la Srta. Zafrina lo llamaba…

Mike: ¿En serio? Oh… ¿Puede esperar unos minutitos no?

NO! Me dieron ganas de gritar…

Carmen: Creo que dice que es urgente.- Dijo haciendo una mueca.

Mike pareció algo triste y decepcionado.

Mike: Bueno… de ahí hablamos, Bella… - Dijo marchándose de ahí.

Aliviada, le dirigí a una sonrisa, y module con la boca sin hacer sonido alguno un "gracias" mientras habría la puerta de mi oficina. Carmen había sido mi salvadora.

Me devolvió una sonrisa y entonces entré.

No era que tuviera mucho que hacer, ya que ya tenía la solución lista, asi que solo esperé a que llegara Tracy.

Cuando esta llego parecía nerviosa, y yo intenté calmarla asegurandole de que todo estaría bien, que ya tenía todo calculado, y bla bla bla blaaaaaaaaa, cosas que me colmaban la paciencia pero intenté mantenerme calmada.

El juicio sería en la tarde, por lo que la mañana se me pasó bastante lenta, iba a dirigirme a almorzar cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abre repentinamente.

X: Bella!.- gritó. Di un aslto y miré a… Ángela.

Bella: Dios mio, Ángela, casi me matas.- Dije tranquilizándome con una mano en el corazón.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?.- Dije suponiendo su propósito de la visita.

Ángela: Haaay, bueno Bella. Ya sabes que me encantaría ahora decirte salgamos a lalala y que tu aceptes y eso, peeero.- Dijo antes de que le interrumpa.- como se que dirias que no, prefiero simplemente decirte que si puedo almorzar contigo.

Lo pensé, seria lo mismo que sola, solo que con compañía y algo de charla. Estaba de tan buen humor que me daba igual, además, sería una excusa para Mike.

Bella: Claro.- respondí. Ángela se vio un poco extrañada pero luego sonrió.

Partimos al restaurante.

Bella: ¿Y que tal va todo entre tu y Ben?

Ángela: Ya sabes, bien. Como siempre…- dijo dudando con la cabeza.- A veces nada más molesta, ya sabes, quiere casi todas las noches, ¿Pero que se cree? Es decir, soy una persona no una máquina, Dios, llega a cansar.- Dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Yo la miré y me sonrojé. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar de esas cosas, no me gustaba, hasta de pensarlo a veces me sonrojaba…

Bella: Áng…- dije intentando pararla.

Áng: Ay, vamos Bella. No es que tu fueras una virgen ni nadaa.- Dijo riendo.

Me sonrojé a ún mas… no me gustaba hablar de mi vida sexual.

Bella: No, bueno… no lo soy… pero da igual, ¿Si?...

Se rio un poco y luego continuó comiendo.

Áng: Extrañaba esto, Bella.- Dijo de repente.- Ya sabes, salir a comer juntas, alguna que otra charla, cosas simples. Te has encerrado mucho últimamente.

Suspiré, no quería hablar de eso.

Bella: Áng… lo sé, también lo extraño… pero es que en estos momento debo estar más enfocada en mi.

Hizo un puchero.

Áng: Al menos dime que vamos a almorzar juntas que sea dos veces a la semana.- La miré y dudé… no sabia si ella llegaría temprano. Tenía todos mis planes siempre y si ella se atrasaba un poco podría arruinarlos. Ella suspiró.

Ang: nunca llegaré tarde, lo juro.- Dijo rodando los ojos y adivinando mis pensamietos. Me sorprendí un poco, pero al final le sonreí.

Bella: Bueeeeno, cuando pueda.- En su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa y dio un pequeño saltito.

Seguimos comiendo, comentando algunas cuantas cosas que no sabíamos de la otra en cuanto tiempo. Me di cuenta entonces, que de verdad hace bastante tiempo que no tenía una conversación decente con Áng, cosas de las que nisi quiera me había dado cuenta…

Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que quedaban 5 minutos para el juicio. Abrí mis ojos como platos.

Bella: Dios, mio. Ángela, ¡Debo irme!.- dije acelerada tomando mis cosas y partiendo, se extraño un poco, pero no tenía tiempo de explicarle.

Me despedí de ella acelerada y me dirigí al edificio.

Como había supuesto, ganamos el caso.

Tracy estaba completamente feliz y agradecida, yo le escuché en todo lo que me tenía que decir y luego me quede un rato soportando las halagaciones de Mike, que me decía que salgamos a celebrar. Invitación que rechazé con toda la amabilidad que pude – o al menos eso creo.

Ya era la hora de mi paseo, por lo que salí y como no había ni una sola nuve, dejé el paraguas en la oficina y caminé hacia la plaza.

Iba caminando, pero cuando estuve a pocos metros, me detuve.

Los recuerdos de ayer me llegaron, por lo que me detuve a mirar que no hubiera nadie, especialmente tal persona, alrededor.

Tal vez estaba algo paranoica, solo quizo sentarse ayer, no significaba que tendría que volver a venir hoy.

Camine hasta mi banca, y al igual que ayer, agarré mi libro y me dediqué a leer.

Llevaba quien sabe cuanto rato leyendo, y estaba bastante comoda leyendo, hundida nuevamente en las letras que recorria.

X: ¿Qué tal, preciosa?.- Susurró entonces una voz en mi oído, sonando tan sexy que hizo que me estremeciese y me mordiera el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido y parecer una loca.

Entonces reaccione… podría ser cualquier persona, un ladrón o quizas que cosa más, por lo que me tensé.

Entonces la persona apoyó su nariz en mi cuello y se rió suavemente…. Reconocí una pizca esa voz tan insorpotable… porfavor, porfavor, porfavor! Que no sea quien yo creo que es.

Me volteé a mirar y mis esperanzas cayeron al suelo.

Expulsé todo el aire en gesto de exasperación, y puse los ojos en blanco.

Bella: No vuelvas a acercarte a mi.- Dije diciendo las palabras pausadamente y con un dedo frente a el. Bufó y se sentó a mi lado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward: ¿Algún problema? La banca es pública, puedo estar donde quiera.- Dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros, cosa que rápidamente aparté.- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?.- Dijo con una ceja alzada.

Bella: Aléjate de mi.- Dije de nuevo en tono de advertencia.

Edward: ¿O si no que

Bella: O si no…. Sino… te hare…- Dije callandome al no saber que decir.

Edward: ¿Qué me harás? Se me ocurren muchas cosas que podrías hacerme.- Dijo acercándose más a mi y volviendo a susurrar. Me levanté rápidamente de su lado tragando saliva.

Bella. Que te apartes, me das AS-CO.- Le remarqué las palabras. Volvió a reirse engreídamente, haciéndome enrojecer de furia.- Enserio, ¿No puedes sentarte en algún otro lado?

Edward: No, ¿Por qué no te vas tu?

Bella: Desde siempre me e sentado aquí.

Edward: Ahh… osea… Se supone que esto es tuyo? No veo tu nombre por aquí.

Rodé los ojos, Pareciamos dos cabros chicos peleandose por algún jugete, que en este caso sería la banca.

Bella: No perderé el tiempo discutiendo contigo.- Dije intentando agarrar mi bolso que estaba a su lado, pero el lo agarró antes que yo. Volví a rodar los ojos.- Aiish, dios mio, ¡Que maduro!.- Le dije sarcásticamente.

Pero el me ignoró y comenzó a revisar mi bolso.

Bella: ¿Qué haces? ¡deja mis cosas!.- Dije intentando quitarle mi bolso pero el me esquivó.

Edward: Juum…- dijo sacando mi chequera y mi libreta para seguir revisando.- ¿Nada de maquillaje? Eres rara.- Dijo mientras seguía sacando más cosas.

Bella: Que te importa, solo dame mi bolso.

Volvió a esquivarme.

Edward: Hmmm.- Dijo ahora viendo mi celular.-Wow… tienes poquisimas llamadas.. enserio que no tienes vida social.- dijo revisando.- Hmm… un mensaje de un tal Jacob..- Abrí mis ojos como platos, ¡No podía meterse en eso!.- "Amor, porfavor contestame…·".- COmenzó haciendo una voz ridícula. entonces justó lo pille de sopresa y le quite mis bolso y mi celular.

Bella: Suelta eso.- le dije.- Son cosas privadas nada de tu incumbencia.- Dije rojísima, pero ahora no solo por la furia, si no solo por la vergüenza.

Edward: ¿Quién es ese tal Jacob?.- dijo frunciendo el seño y cambiando su tono a uno más grave.

Bella: Que te importa.

Edward: Parece que me equivoqué en que no tenías novio…- Dijo ahora alzando las cejas.

Bella: ya callate.- Dije dandome vuelta para irme.

Edward: Nos vemos pronto, lindura.- Dijo volviendo a su tono normal. Rodé los ojos.

Entonces mientras iba caminando escuché como me silbaba a los lejos, no hize nada más que levantarle mi dedo corazón, pero no pude evitar que la comisura derecha de mis labios se levantara en una pizca de una sonrisa…

Justo cuando iba caminando lléndome de la plaza, me encontré con Ángela.

Áng: ¿Bella?

Bella: Áng? Hola,, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Áng: nada, solo me vine a comprar unos zapatos… y dime, ¿Quién era ese guapo con el que hablabas?.- Dijo mirando hacia Edward.

Bella: ¡No lo mires!.- Dije advirtiendole, pero claaro, siguió mirándolo.- ¡Basta!

Áng: Aay, yaa… esta bien guapo…- dijo volviendo a mirarme a mi.

Bella: Será lindo, pero es un idiota, no deja de molestar.

Áng: uuy, ya me gustaría que me molestara a mi.

Bella: ¡Ang! Que dices, ¿Y Ben?

Áng: Los pensamientos no matan, Bella.- Dijo ahora caminando a mi lado hacia mi apartamento.- ¿Y que tal vas con el…?.- Dijo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

Al principio no entendí a que se referia… pero luego comprendí y puse cara de horror.

Bella: Ah, nonono, lo que sea que pienses, sácalo ya de tu cabeza. No estoy ni una pizca interesada en el, me desespera, y eso que apenas lo conozco.- Dije con gesto de exasperación.

Áng bufó.

Áng: Como digas.

Seguimos caminando hacia mi apartamento, entonces nos separamos cuando ella tuvo que seguir su camino.

Llegué a mi apartamento y tiré mi bolso algo cansada para tirarme a mi sofá sin hacer nada.

Edward había arruinado todo el bueno humor que había tenido durante el dia.


End file.
